


I'm Not Leaving Here Till You Sing

by Bechloe00



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Titanium-David Guetta ft Sia, fluff?, shower scene, singing Chloe, singing beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe00/pseuds/Bechloe00
Summary: Canon divergence of the shower scene. Chloe catches Beca singing and tries to persuade her to join the Bellas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Pitch Perfect or Titanium. All mistakes are my own.

" _You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. Im talking loud, not saying much._ " Beca sang as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Walking by an occupied stall, she didn't even notice the two pairs of feet, her mind was too busy thinking about the gorgeous redhead she had met at the activities fair. Walking into an empty stall, Beca shut the curtain, turned on the water and continued to sing. " _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away._ " Beca heard her shower curtain being pulled back and turned around just as she saw a familiar face standing stark naked in front of her.

" _You can sing_!" The redheaded girl she saw at the activities fair cheered out, face beaming, as she pulled back the curtain to Beca's shower. All Beca could do was hide behind her loofa and shampoo bottle. " _Dude_!" She exclaimed, shutting the curtain again, obviously startled by the sudden presence of the beautiful girl. " _How high does your belt go?_ " The redhead asked opening the curtain again and shutting off the water. " _My what_?" Beca asked uncomfortably. " _You have to audition for the Bellas._ " The redhead replied, ignoring Beca's question. " _I can't concentrate on anything your saying till you cover your junk_." Beca said trying not to stare, after all, it's not everyday a beautiful redhead bursts into your shower unexpectedly.

" _Just consider it. One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with like one hand_." The redhead said holding up a hand. Suddenly the shampoo bottle slides out of Beca's hand. " _Oops_!" The ginger chirped out, as Beca immediately turns to face the shower wall. " _Seriously? I am nude_." Beca said, stating the obvious. " _You were singing 'Titanium' right_?" The girl asked. " _You know David Guetta_?" Beca responded. " _What? Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam, my lady jam_." The girl said looking straight at Beca and adding a wink. " _That's nice_." Beca said trying to look away. " _It is. The song really builds. Will you sing it for me?_ " The redhead said winking at Beca. " _Ew, no. Get out_!" Beca hissed. " _Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here till you sing, so?_ " The redhead said shifting her weight to the other foot.

When Beca didn't respond, the other girl simply let out a " _Huh_." Beca shifted uncomfortably a few times, before turning to face her, eyes still shifting. " _Im bulletproof, nothing to lose..._ " Beca starts singing before The redhead girl joins in. " _Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium._ " They finished together. Both standing there smiling, until the strange girl says " _Oh. Yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this_." gesturing at her body. " _You should be._ " Beca smiles at her.

Finally the girl reached back and grabbed Beca's towel, handing it to her. Beca immediately covered her front with it. " _I uh, still need to shower_." Beca said holding the towel. Suddenly a guy stopped by the open curtain. " _You have a lovely voice_." He said, staring at both girls. " _Thanks_." Beca replied sarcastically. The guy then nodded at the other girl and she followed him out of the shower. Just as Beca was about to turn the shower back on, Someone pulled the curtain open again. " _Sorry I forgot something_." The redhead said. " _What's that?_ " Beca asked. " _Your name_." she said looking at Beca expectantly. " _Beca Mitchell_." Beca answered. " _Well Beca Mitchell, I'm Chloe Beale_." Chloe said leaning in and kissing Beca gently on the lips.

" _Wow_." Was all Beca could say. " _By the way, you should be pretty confident about all that."_ Chloe said gesturing at Beca's body. " _Um, what about your boyfriend_?" Beca asked about the guy earlier. " _Oh he's not my boyfriend, actually, I don't even know him._ " Chloe answered scrunching her eyebrows. " _You just shower with random guys_?" Beca asked. " _No, he lost his contact lens, so I was helping him look for it. Besides, he's not really my type._ " Chloe said winking at Beca. " _So what exactly is your type_?" Beca asked, face flushed. " _Mm, right now, small alt girl_." Chloe said smiling at Beca and draping her forearms over Beca's shoulders. " _Great_." Beca answered leaning in to kiss Chloe again. When Chloe pulled away, she smiled at Beca, then left so Beca could finish showering. " _See you at auditions._ " Chloe called over her shoulder. " _There is no way I'm not joining the Bellas._ " Beca muttered to herself, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @dreamofcali4nication


End file.
